Spoiled
by WorldsAngel
Summary: Like clockwork, her plan was executed perfectly. I was almost envious of her ability to do it. I told her so; just as her last breath heaved out she swollen lips, lips that I had just kissed. Contest Reply


_**This is in response to the contest about Botan and Yoko Kurama. This is a two shot and will be updated with Botan's side afterwards. It's darker than what I normaly write which is Comdey and Romance. **_

**_I don't want to say anything else to spoil your opinions before you read it. Have fun!_**

* * *

Spoiled

Silence, that perfect stillness was always there right before that first breath. That exquisite first draw of air into your lungs made me think about the finer things in life. It's what made me fall; I fell so hard for it. Its spell weaving into my blood stream, the oxygen it took with it pulling the adrenalin deeper still into my already humming body. The game is irresistible, a calling to my very soul. More than just physical, it left me weak to its call. Always I took that breath in first through my nose, smelling, my senses heighten, nothing. Not the slightest hint of fear or sweat penetrated my system. No danger, undetected. Release, through my mouth, a quick moment of guided relaxation before I move. Then I move, slowly, the silence fallows. Shadows cling to my flesh, my clothing, cloaking me in its wonderful blanket.

This is my work. I am a thief, the King of them. I have a fallowing of 50 men, all mine so far. This was my gift. I had power, I am powerful. I am dangerous, I am selfish. I love every minute of it. My objective was currently a heist in an old man's temple. He's a human lover, the grounds reeked of them. Terrible waste of a demon. Why protect those who are weak when you can be out gaining more power, more strength. This is the demon way.

One last door. Then it was all mine. I would kill if I had to, but what was the point when you're smarter? Outwitting is my pleasure, curiosity my nature. I could plan and produce anything through my actions. That is my high, to be smarter, cunning, take away what was right in front of your eyes well you watch me. Not even seeing it happen. I am that power. I seduce you and take what's yours without you knowing. I am that sly.

My men are waiting, probably waiting for me to return dead, or with richest to please them. Thieves will take your life just as fast as they take your gold. How do you think I got so strong myself? One last door then left at the end of a hall. Locked? I held back a laugh; no lock could keep me back. This man just made my game more fun. Fun was my middle name.

Candlelight flickered down the dimmed hall; I loved to work at night. The excitement was all the more seducing to my system. The spell this game had me under. Just one more moment, that's all that was needed. It would be mine, mine like everything else. Mine all mine, all mine.

"Stop, what you're doing." His voice was soft; it hovered into my ears and left me feeling more than foolish. The spell caught me off guard. I'd have to work on that. Tunnel vision is a constant problem of mine.

Turning I faced him. He was just to the right of me, leaning in a doorway, he wasn't watching me. Anger, it blinds me sometimes, like now. How could he not look at me, the king of thieves? Spoiled everything was spoiled now, the game was over!

What a waste of a demon, what a waste of a good hunt. Spoiled, he spoiled everything. Our name, our power, now my game. He is a waste.

I killed him. He was cocky and thought himself stronger, I am stronger. What a waste. The game no longer fun, I turned away my back facing what was no longer worth my time. Away, I had to get away, I am disgusted with everything. My sight was hazy, bloodlust filling into the creases of my vision. A whistle blew from my lips, a clear crisp sound. A signal to my men, to pillage. This place was worth no thievery, no finesse. No skill was worth this anymore; let my men take whatever they wanted.

What a waste. Spoiled, completely spoiled.

Sounds of screams from the women reached my ears, resonating in my ear drums. The shouts of pain from the men, equal to those from the dead man behind me. Clouded I could barely hear the sounds of my feet hitting the wooden floor, where I would of sworn I walked soundlessly. Growling I struck down some human that flew out of a doorway in front me.

Dead.

Wasteful.

Spoiled.

I looked into the hole that the human made, my men running around just opposite the wall, blood filled the air with its sweet sick sent. Fire, I felt its heat, smoke now filling the halls. Consuming whatever they left behind, if anything. They would take it all, everything we could get our hands on. This was pillage grounds now.

Pain.

Pain, I felt pain. Sharp, two hits. One hit in the side the other arrow imbedded in my shoulder. Finally, I could think again. My sight no longer clouded by angry and bloodlust.

Arrows. They were stuck in my flesh. Two clean hits. Traps, I swiftly avoided them coming in, angry and now embarrassment was added to my list of short comings; all snow balled my wasted hunt. Tonight was not a good night for me.

Instinct kicked in then. I ran breaking the arrows off; I left the rest in to press the wound. I didn't want to bleed while running. That left a trail. Anyone near could come after me, and kill me. Take what was my power when I am weakened. I flew over sand and rock, a garden, filled with white and pink. Pretty, it would have been pretty, had it not been cultivated and steam line looking. Wild will also have better tastes. My sight cast towards the forest nearest the human bloodied grounds, some place in this wooden haven I'd rest and plan for what was next.

Flipping over another demon I dropped in to a roll and froze. Blood, screams smoke and fire. Just one more moment I looked back, wounded soldiers left behind to be slain by pillaging demons. I'd have to find some solace in that. Raising my head to the sky I let out a long sharp howl.

The signal to leave, pull out and vanish. My demon self retreated to the woods. The wooden area started my shelter, I ran for a haven to heal.

Trees flashed by me, my feet clinging to the ground pushed faster harder. I pushed myself as far as I could away from any sent that I left behind. No one could fallow me. These actions were all instinctive; survival was always optimal and taught at such a young age that it was natural to all.

My blood felt thick, my movements started to become sluggish. Breath and rest were the goals forefront in my mind. I stopped. I watched no movement. Stretching my mind out I search for any youkai or spirit energy. Nothing felt; now sounds heard; now I search, someplace secluded and with all the things I need.

The dark trees reached heights only found in the Makai and plants that were capable of breath surrounded my person. Good, dense woods usually housed little clearings perfect for my current objective. Plant life was always a comfort for me. It was my greatest weapon after all. My ears twitched listening for anything, my mind constantly running through all possible situations that could arise from the current set situations.

Water; I smelled water. Perfect. Putting a hand to the wound on my side I grunted in pain. Stupid human contraptions, they are truly useless beings. I had to find this water and flush my wounds. Who knew what filth or infectious material was upon this thing trapped in my flesh?

I swallowed more air into my lungs and fallowed my nose. Water sounded perfect right now. A cool drink to clean the smoke from my mouth was just what I want. I want to wash everything, get rid of my night of waste, and forget it happened.

A cave?

I stood near the opening, the smell of water pulling at me. Once again checking to see if I was being fallowed I moved soundlessly into the cave, the dark somehow seemed to sallow everything. It stopped all sounds. What was this? Where am I? This was no normal cave, my instincts telling me something was unnatural at work. I stopped moving and started to debate turning around but shrugged off that thought. I was wounded and thirsty, not weak and dumb. What if riches beyond my imagination were awaiting me in this magically cave? No, I would not pass this opportunity up. Not when the possibilities of something great could be felt on the other side of this dark. Smelling for anything amiss, I trekked forward.

A wall, I felt a wall, looking around I was still swamped in dark. I could see nothing, not even my demonic abilities allowed me vision. Staying still, I listened. If my sight was impaired, then I would use my others, survival was always a key. It is natural thing to any creature that drew breath; that pumped blood through its dismal veins. Something I learned fast and early. I was powerful after all; being smart was just a bonus.

What a pleasant and useful bonus it was.

A trickle sound to my left, standing close to the wall for support, I kept my eyes closed and fallowed my nose and ears. Sounds and smells guiding me to the water. What a pity it was dark, I would have loved to see what this abnormal cave was housing. Suddenly the sound of dripping water stopped, replaced by something else.

A bird; was that a bird I hear?

My eyes snapped open, the cave was a tunnel? I felt wind on my face; I was surrounded by huge dark leaves. Tall hard wood tree made a canopy above me. Little light filled bubble like things floated around me casting a glow to everything.

Wait, I cast a wide scale glance again to my current surroundings, the whole woods seemed to be glowing! Was everything illuminating from within?

Bringing air into my lungs, I tasted something sweet. What was this place? Had I walked into an illusion demons trap? Were the arrows poisoned and I was just slumped over dying somewhere thinking this supernatural place up? I brought air deep into my lungs letting go of the string pain in my wound. No, I couldn't be dying somewhere, or I would still be in pain. I touched a giant fan like plant to my left. I knew this plant; last week I feed a similar on my youkai to chop the head of some elite council member. That meant I was still in demon world. Good, I had not gone through a portal then. That damned cave.

Recapping my situation, I stared to fallow my nose again, I still wanted that water, and somehow it smelled even better than in the cave. My mind brought forth azure coloured liquid, a tingling sensation on my tongue began. I really wanted that water. Just past a tree I could hear the slap of water against a bank. Crawling over the trunk I crouched low, I wanted to be wary in this new place. I didn't know what was housed here. Carful, I was still wounded, mistakes were not wanted. My sight took in the pound, beautiful, the water sparkled, looking around I watched for movement. Sensing nothing, I padded closer. What a sight for the sense, the smell, the sight, the sounds of this place. Everything held a certain essences I have not felt. This place hummed with energy.

I leant forward, looking at the water, drinking in its presence. I dripped a hand, touching the surface, cold and soft. I held the liquid cupped in my hands to my mouth, I tasted.

Such sweet bliss.

"Well, hello." A voice spoke, I glanced around. Where is it coming from? "Welcome to my home."

The water formed, flowing gently, little ripples pooled together. I am entranced, a women's voice flowed from the twisting water. The crystalline surface hardened and a glass looking statue moved forward. Clear hands of bubbling, free flowing water reached up to cup my face. "What has the world brought me this time?"

The water nymph twisted and twirled, the water spraying into my hair brought sweet relief from something I had yet to notice. A weariness in my bones that I had thought left with all that I had accomplished. A cool sensation filled my being. Her magic swept around me healing my soul, my wounds and somehow my bruised pride.

"You are so selfish Fox. To think that all this beauty before me is just a calm cool facade for something less than normal." It whispered words of pleasure and compliment. She knew what I was, looking into my soul and seeing the being, the demon beneath.

I have never seen something so beautiful in my life and I want it.

Could I take her? Was that an option?

Nymphs were calculating creatures much so like me, but they hardly ever left their residence. They would die within days of leaving common known fact.

"Nymph?"

I swallowed the water that flushed into my mouth when I spoke. Its cool crisp sensation filled my throat. "What are you thinking?"

Most times a nymph would use you for what they need and be done with you, but some were cruel creatures. Blessed with powers form above, but cursed with them as well. Lonely lives these creatures lead, nobody lead a life with a nymph, who would want to be cursed like them.

"I seek something that you do. A solace to my existence is coming into view. I can smell power but something dismal on your spirit. A chance that has brought you to me, and with that luck we will both gain something my dear fox." She let go of me finally only to sink back in to her pool. The ripples left by her entrance vanished by the time of her exit.

I'm intrigued now.

What has she seen?

Swiftly I calculated all the possibilities, myths, facts and stories I had heard about nymph encounters. Scenario's of a battle, a coupling, a friendship built on want and need played in my mind. I am a healthy demon after all. She was alluring enough to capture my attention. I was a spirit creature myself; a demon able to reside in all forms, beast, human, and demon. Although I was very proud to wear the facade of a sweet man's face. It did give me quite the advantage in some of my more pleasurable games.

"Just what are you hinting at water nymph?" I spoke out to the pound in front of me. The sensation of being watched tickled the back of my neck.

"Just what do you see when you look out at my home dear demon.?" Her voice whispered into my ear. She was behind me but I made no move to acknowledge that. Her presence was testing my patience as a demon; I was the one who played tricked not the other way around. Staying quiet I watched her float back around my being. Her watery arms hung around my shoulders. Her slippery clear hair and face bubbled as if a current in a stream rested on top of my head. "Look, listen, tell me what you think."

Another test, another game to see through; what tricky creature these nymphs are. "I don't have time for games here. I'm a busy fox if you haven't already noticed."

"Oh I noticed, I noticed a lot about you." Her smooth voice took on an impish laugh. She was playing, but her game wasn't so bad. She did say that we both had something to gain from our encounter. I decided than to play along, maybe my whole night would not be spoiled.

"I see cool, clean water. It smells like a forest that is alive all the way down to the very roots." I looked around again, taken in the whole clearing of the pound. "I see light and shadows. I feel calm, relaxed. Your home is very nice nymph."

I looked around again, taking in the whole clearing of the pound. It is quiet, pretty, and clean. Her place of living was comfortable, tree lined to one side and ferns delicately dipped into the magic pool. The crystal waters were cool and cleansing. "I see light and shadows. I feel calm, relaxed. Your home is very nice nymph."

"Fish sometimes come to see me, sometimes others come too. Seeking a drink or just to satisfy their curious nature." She sighed above my head; again she moved this time to rest her head on the bank by my feet, her water body swirled in the pound behind her. I sat now weary enough to rest my feet.

"They always leave and never come back afterwards; I like that part best. They are usually nice, but I preferred to be alone. This was my home after all. They had all come uninvited to my place. Welcome to my home." Her voice was soft, dreamy almost in nature. The inflections she used where as if it were all just a bother to her.

"Don't you get lonely?" I asked, my curiosity was just perked enough to forget my mannerism. Her head picked up off the ground. Were her eyes would be on a regular face I watched.

"I sit and wait for them to come, this is job." Her head now in her hands her voice was musical again. She was humouring me. "I guard my magic waters. The powers above have contemplated my fate and when everything is said and done, I will die." The factuality in her voice made me think about the power I still needed to obtain.

To be the best.

King was no longer enough anymore. Unlike this sad creature I would beat death; I would beat my fate in this lifetime. I had to plan now. My goal had changed.

"But for now, I am blessed with my home. Its beauty far surpass normal waters, its properties offered life, my life blood are a gift to this land; I am a water nymph. I am gifted by the gods with a stone of healing, and a home till they come for me. It is a more than fair trade in my opinion."

A stone? Checking my data filled mind I came up empty handed with nothing about a stone. "A stone you said?"

"Yes."

Not realising I had asked a question at all I stared at the little nymph. Now I noticed just how small she was. Her smooth voice had melted away to that of a bubbly girl. I wondered at this, a new plan forming in my mind. A stone of healing and magic power, nymph held this stone where? My king hood fell away in my mind and became one of immortality. "Just what are you playing at here little nymph?"

The annoyance in my voice broke the tranquil feeling that had enveloped the situation at hand. I had enough of this game now; I was a busy man and had a new gaol to obtain. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I invited you fox. You fit into neither category that I assigned to the others. I wish to help you obtain this goal of yours. As soon as you stepped into my forest I knew that you were the one."

Her smooth voice was back, the childish one left for now. Could she have personality disorder? "Just what goal is that?"

"You move with the air of a warrior, one that is swift and brutal in battle. I have seen you in visions dear fox. One's where your spirit is not what you are now. I'm going to help you obtain a role that destiny is not willing to see come to light. A fate where your abilities will come in handy over the next life time, I see great things in you dear fox. You, my deliciously twisted male will gain true power, and not by blindly fallowing the path you are now."

Blind I am not blind!

I feed my power into the nearby plants around her home. My demon aura filled the habitat now. "Blind? You're mistaken my nymph, now give me that stone and perish quietly."

My voice that of a true commander, the high authority of a king made me resent that tone I used. The plants sharp edged now pointed at her pound. The water swirled up, her body made of waves and a power I didn't know existed in came to life within her.

"Go ahead kill me fox. This you're calling!" The absolute excitement of her death tasted so sweet on my tongue.

"No." I swore I played into no one's hand. "Explain yourself nymph or I will leave your useless self here."

My rough barked command spilled out over her and she fell away back into her pound, the waters flashed and glowed but held absolutely still. The surface was hardened to glass before my eyes. I leaned over and saw my refection pure as day. It changed to that of a sweet face; one with bright hair and big eyes. A small nose and a soft blush graced her cheeks. The image had my blood pumping on my veins. Her chin is round and ears slightly pointed. "Is that you I see in there?"

Her face broke the surface moving slowly out of the water. Her hair is the long with twisted braids, tangles of shells and water plants. Her eyes are big and lashed so dark that at first glance you assume she hasn't slept. Her mouth was small but it sat twisted in slight smile. Her cheeks held warmth that I thought was a blush but rather a glow. Her body exposed she tugged it up onto the bank. "Yes, this is I."

Pink, bright bubbly pink eyes stared into mine. Her head fell back and she laughed. A big throaty laugh that held music and something else that I couldn't place erupted from her small body. It shook her frame and made me feel foolish. "You look like you've seen a spirit fox. Don't you like what you see?"

She is taunting me, "You're shorter and much younger than you appear to be."

She is laughing again. I curse here being. "You are quiet right but I appear to you as I am. I'm handing you a truce to earlier aggression. Would you like to hear my plan?"

I watch her; her smile one of twisted grace. Her plan better be good.

"In one month return here, all you have to do is think about this refuge and you will find me." The tilt in to her head had me think of things in comparison. A child with a look of curiosity; a flower trying to lean its way to the sunlight, all seemed to fit. "You are a smart demon and you will know what has to happen. Circumstances will make it."

She held her hand out to me.

I shook it. "One month."

I promised her then took her roughly; I made sure both of us were pleased before I left. I turned back only once to see her dive into that home of hers. Her sleek rosy skin gleamed in the casted light. Something in her and in me spoke to one another, probably why I didn't kill her then and there. Her mystery intrigued m more so than the reasons of our sex.

Like clockwork, her plan was executed perfectly. I was almost envious of her ability to do it. I told her so; just as her last breath heaved out she swollen lips, lips that I had kissed fiercely before plunging my hands into her chest. I ripped the stone form her body the blue hue of the thing glowed and sent shivers of delight down my spine. Her blood mixed with mine as my deadly wound gapped open in my chest. The arrow stilled pined in my body.

Like I gave my word one month before; I took her life and fled to the human world. I took her life and began my new one. It's too bad something so beautiful had to be spoiled.

Perfection was rarely seen.

* * *

**_The next one is Botans side. Can't wait to hear what you think! _**

**_Yes I thinkn that Botan should of been a water spirit or nymphh inher past. Blue hair? Come on easy connection._**

**_If you don't like that than that is cool. _**

**_But I do!_**

**_Happy Writings Everyone!_**


End file.
